dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wally Wingert
|birthplace = Des Moines, Iowa, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Singer Radio Personality |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1990-present |status = Active |website = Wally Wingert }}Wallace E. Wingert (born May 6, 1961) is an American actor, voice actor, singer and former radio personality. His best known roles have included Jon Arbuckle in The Garfield Show, Almighty Tallest Red in Invader Zim, the Riddler in the Batman: Arkham series and Renji Abarai in Bleach. Career Wingert was born in Des Moines, Iowa, but soon moved to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. In the early 1980s, he appeared as disc jockey "Dennis Jimenez" (Dennis the Menace) on KELO AM1320 in Sioux Falls. He was the announcer for the second incarnation of The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, and the current voice of Jon Arbuckle in The Garfield Show. He is also known for his role as Almighty Tallest Red in Invader Zim, Ant-Man / Giant-Man from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Riddler from the Batman: Arkham series, Renji Abarai from Bleach, and Kotetsu T. Kaburagi / Wild Tiger from Tiger & Bunny. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) - Seth (ep. 52) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Yuichiro Kumada, Noble (ep. 37), Alan (ep. 42) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Yuichiro Kumada, Bus Driver (ep. 52) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Yuichiro Kumada (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Yuichiro Kumada (Viz Dub) *''Initial D'' (1998) - Takeshi Nakazato, Additional Voices (Tokyopop Dub) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Dino Centro, Dino Pachy, Additional Voices *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Sideburn, Mirage *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Coco (ep. 18) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Aoba Yamashiro, Kaiza, Gaiichi, Leaf Ninja (ep. 1), Yajirobee (ep. 1), Waraji (ep. 13), Leaf Village Ninja (ep. 14), Kusabi (ep. 19), Fugaku Uchiha (ep. 82), Gantetsu (ep. 86), Bunzō (ep. 97), Additional Voices *''Astro Boy'' (2003-2004) - Dr. O'Shay, Blue Knight, Skunk, Kato, Harley Katari, Wally Kisaragi, Additional Voices *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2004) - Brago, Vincent Bari, Professor D'Artagnan, Praying Mantis Joe, Ruku, Hige, Math Teacher (eps. 1, 3) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Renji Abarai, The Demi-Hollow, Tsubaki, Ginnosukem, Obese Soul (ep. 11), Squad 11 Soul Reaper (ep. 29), Soul Reaper H (ep. 310), Central 46 Member (ep. 322), Soul Reaper A (ep. 338), Male Student B (ep. 343) *''Blood+'' (2005-2006) - Amshel Goldsmith, Nathan Mahler, George Miyagusuku, Kakimoto, Military Commander, Tracker Van Driver (ep. 3), Officer Worker (ep. 7), Waste Dealer (ep. 7), Old Man (ep. 21), Volis (ep. 29), British Officer A (ep. 33), Dahz (ep. 35), Old Man (ep. 41) *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) - Additional Voices *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - BanchoLeomon, Flymon (ep. 2), Kunemon (ep. 2), Police Officer (ep. 2), Doctor (ep. 19), Radio Announcer (ep. 19) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Dolsk (ep. 3), Jibral Soldier (ep. 7), Jibral Soldier (ep. 37), Jibral Commander (ep. 39), Rosekstan Operator (ep. 47) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Aoba Yamashiro, Harusame, Shin, Medical Ninja (eps. 9-11), Yaoki (ep. 182), Kisuke (ep. 193), Mozuku (ep. 231), Shade (ep. 233), Sagiri (ep. 235), Stone Ninja (ep. 242), Motoi's Father (ep. 244) *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Video Narrator (ep. 71), Elastico (eps. 71, 84) OVAs & Specials *''Lupin the 3rd: Is Lupin Still Burning?'' (2018) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom'' (2007) - King's Guardsman Video Game Dubbing *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (2010) - Cubby *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices External Links *Wally Wingert at the Internet Movie Database *Wally Wingert at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis